noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Seira J. Loyard
Seira J. Loyard (Kor. 세이라 J 로이아드) is a Noble and is one of the seven current Clan Leaders of Lukedonia. She is the second of the series' two focal characters and a student of Ye Ran High School. She is also the newest member of the RK-5. Appearance Seira's appearance is that of a high school teen. Seira has pale white skin and white hair, which people have concluded to be natural, as it looks too real to be dyed or to be a wig. She has scarlet eyes, a common trait among nobles. She has been noted for her beauty by many different people, including other nobles. In the human world, she wears her school uniform with some additional 'elegant' embellishments, and always looks neat and tidy.While representing nobles, she always dons an elegant black attire with emblems symbolizing nobles. Before being a clan leader, she wore a black and white, high-neck gown with golden embellishments. Personality Seira is rather quiet and shy, often blushing when she is complimented. She is a fast learner and learned to cook very rapidly. She soon came to be the one making the meals in Frankenstein's house , with the only exception of ramen as Frankenstein is in the middle of extensive experimentation trials in search of the perfect ramen dish. Seira almost always accompanies Regis everywhere since Gejutel has appointed her with the duty to take care of his grandson. However, she refers to it as 'babysitting'. Her actions suggests that she admires Shinwoo in some form or way. Yuna and Suyi have expressed their jealousy over Seira, as she is the only female in Frankenstein's household, in which all the other occupants are good-looking men. However, Seira views all of the men in the house as either her junior (since she is over 200 years old) or as a mentor, thus rendering them all ineligible for her to develop a crush on.﻿ Seira usually appears serene and calm. Even when insulted or looked down upon by her opponents for being female or underage, she proves her worth with her fighting skills. Although noted for being less expressive, she has been known to show her emotional side on at least one occasion such as in Chapter 170, when Grandia was summoned for the first time in the series. One could tell by her facial expression that she was surprised, which is a stark contrast to her normal emotionless facade. She has great respect to Gejutel, which is why she even broke out of the prison of the Castle in disobedience to the Lord's authority in order to stop Gejutel's execution. Her determination was clearly displayed on her serious face, as a formidable aura poured out from her glaring red eyes. Seira has many admirers in the series, both friend and foe alike. It seems that Shinwoo has lately been developing some feelings for her, which she appears to return (despite the problem of age difference that she feels with the men in her current household). Rael Kertia is a persistant suitor of hers who wishes to marry her; however, many suspect that he only wishes to win her heart to also win the position of the Loyard Clan Leader. Seira repeatedly says that Rael is "not her type" and his violent actions were also "not her type". It has been shown in several instances that he may truly have feelings for her. A recent addition to her admirers is Yuriy, a spy of Doctor Crombell. Upon their first meeting she instantly captures his attention when he sees her poise, power, and beauty. He calls her an entracing female and has admitted that he cannot stop thinking about her and any comment that Seira will have no interest in him (mainly from Takeo) incurs his wrath. Background Seira J. Loyard is the last remaining royal member of the Loyard Clan, making her the Clan Leader, which is signified by her wielding of the death scythe. She became the Loyard Clan Leader about 100 years ago when all the other members were killed by treacherous clan leaders. This included her father who was killed by Zarga Siriana. Seira is the only surviving member of her clan after the incident which resulted in her becoming a Clan Leader even before her coming of age ceremony. Since the death of her family members, she has been under the care of Gejutel who has a high esteem in her sense of judgement. 10 years before coming to the human world, Rael proposed to Seira. She rejected the proposal then. She is older than Regis and Gejutel trusts her to take care of him. She is seen as a frequent companion of his in the human world. Plot ''Visitors Arc'' Seira and Regis are sent in the human world by the Lord of nobles to investigate the hospital massacre. There they pick Ye Ran to get admitted as students and reside in Frankenstein's house. Seira is taught household works by the landowner, Frankenstein and she takes good care executing them. At nights, she and Regis investigate without knowing that they are watched over by Rai, Frankenstein and M-21. Both she and Regis develope suspicions regarding M-21 which clears up later. ''DA-5 Arc When DA-5 kidnaps Regis along with the children, Seira was at home. The sudden disconnection of her mind link with Regis compels her to think that he is in trouble. So she set off to search for him, first using mind control on Rai and Frankenstein (assuming them to be humans) to stay put in the house (obviously it didn't work). She faces Hammer on the way and brings out her Death Scythe to get rid of him. Later Frankenstein catches up with her and both are surprised to find something new about each other. Seira realizes that he is not an ordinary human while he reckons that she is the clan leader of the Loyard clan. However, the massive power flow caused by Rai who has been busy annihilating DA-5 draws their attention and they reach to find it all under control. Later Seira sends a report on their investigation mentioning the presence of likely nobles which brings about the visit of Gejutel later. ''Dr. Aris Arc ''Nobility Arc'' Gejutel pays a visit to Ye Ran and Seira and Regis take him to the place they have been staying at. There he meets Rai and Frankenstein. Before he leaves, he asks Seira of her opinion on the two (Rai and Frankenstein) and she replies that she trusts them. Gejutel agrees with her statement and re-affirms that they are trustworthy. A few days after Gejutel's departure, a new visitor drops by and draws every nobles' attention by starting a chaos with the modified trio. Rael has come to take back Seira to Lukedonia. He proposes to Seira once again after his 10 year ago blunder, but she still rejects him like she did before. However, after Rael reveals that Seira has been summoned back to Lukedonia by The Lord, she quietly and promptly obeys the order and returns with him, leaving Regis with Frankenstein. ''Lukedonia Arc'' Upon her return, Seira is locked up in the room of discipline for her misinformation but she later manages to break out in order to try to stop Gejutel's death sentence. However, she is stopped midway through her escape attempt by Rozaria. The fight between the two concludes with Seira being overpowered and brought before the Lord to be punished alongside Gejutel. ''Static Arc'' Rai's interruption and the revealation of his identity as the Noblesse, stops the execution of the punishment of both Gejutel and Seira in time. After all the misunderstandings amongst the nobles of Lukedonia are cleared up, Seira returns to the human world along with Rai and Frankenstein. ''KSA Arc'' Seira is settled to doing chores and cooking meals for the entire household and the frequently visiting children. She also joins in rare unusual outings like- visiting Suyi's shootout. When KSA gets involved in Ye Ran to check the skills of recruit candidates (Shinwoo and Ikhan), Seira and Regis are advised by Frankenstein to stay away from any sort of action that might give away their identities as nobles. ''Cerberus Arc'' Cerberus members attack KSA and the RK team rushes to their aid. Regis and M-21 get badly wounded by Taze who arrives with the 12th Elder. Taze sends a final blow towards Regis with her weapon (which she boasts of as the Death Scythe) but the smoke dissipates to reveal Seira who saves him just on time. Seira takes out the real Death Scythe. Although Taze mocks its appearance declaring that hers is far better, Seira simply shows no interest. This infuriates Taze who attempts to overpower Seira with a stroke of her scythe but Seira brandishes a counter-strike with the true Death Scythe which is powerful enough to shatter her scythe in pieces. She defeats Taze. When they return home after Cerberus is annihilated and Rai has wiped out the existence of the 12th Elder, Rai tells everyone of the household to leave as they can no longer have peaceful lives they opted there. However, hearing from Frankenstein about Rai's worry, they decide not to leave. Seira becomes the fifth member of RK-5 team and they swear allegiance to Rai. ''12 Elders Arc'' More elders begin to arrive and Seira goes along with Regis to meet the 10th and 11th Elders as formal nobles representing Lukedonia. They leave with an unsettled issue. When Tao and Takeo get kidnapped, M-21 and Rai go to look for them. Seira returns home with Frankenstein and Regis and finding them gone, they also depart to look for them. There Seira faces Rostere and gradually gains the upperhand. But before she could finish him off, Rostere thinks of using humans as live shield to getaway. Rai interferes in her fight then and defeats Rostere. Having exerted lot of his life force, Rai enters a short hibernation. In order to become stronger, the RK team trains with Frankenstein in his island. Seira is left to watch over the house when the guys are training. She joins later and returns shortly. However, a sudden intrusion of three more elders in the city causes chaos. The 5th Elder starts with a demonstration of destruction to call out any noble present there. Powers and Weapons She is even stronger and more agile in her normal state in comparison to Regis. But when she fights as a clan leader using her soul weapon, she can be deadlier than adults with twice her experience, like Rael. Telepathy *'Mind Link: '''A psychic link established between Regis and Seira. It works up to a certain distance, so they can communicate, if necessary. Thus, she is constantly able to sense his presence, unless he is out of the range, unconscious, or dead. This skill was shown to be useful when Regis and the children were taken hostage by DA-5.﻿ *'Clairvoyance:' In the battle between Frankenstein and Rael, Seira expands her senses to search the area for humans to prevent causalities. Physical Prowess As a Noble, she possesses great amounts of strength, speed and regeneration. She is shown that she can easily defeat even modified humans such as Hammer from DA-5 by just using her hands and great speed. She usually fights using her hands to slice her opponents instead of with her fists. Seira is shown to have great speed as she can even keep up with the likes of Rael, who is (with the exception of his brother and Clan Leader, Rajak) the strongest among the Kertia clan and like her, also specializes in speed and stealth. Spiritual Prowess As a Noble Clan Leader, Seira possesses immense amounts of spiritual power and aura. She can produce force fields as they did to protect themselves when Frankenstein and Rael were fighting. Soul Weapon 'Death Scythe:' As the Clan leader (and the only remaining member) of the Loyard Clan, Seira utilizes the "Death Scythe," the symbol of the head of the clan and her Soul Weapon. Frankenstein noted after seeing her wielding the weapon that the myths of Death or the Grim Reaper carrying a scythe stems from this. She has been shown that she is proficient in using it. She generally uses her weapon to slash air to create an energy blade. *'Grim Reaper:''' While using her soul weapon, Seira draws a black circle by using her energy. The circle releases massive amounts of spiritual energy. Seira can perform a powerful attack that turns the radiated mass of energy into a mirage of the Grim Reaper which draws skyscrapers. The slash of Grim Reaper is more powerful than other slashes and dealt huge damage to an Elder easily. As an energy-based form, it can be destroyed by energy-based attacks. Unlike other animal-based ultimate attacks, this technique uses spiritual character. Culinary Expertise Besides her fighting skills, she is genius and very skilled on cooking. She easily learns a recipe and prepares it perfectly. After staying in Frankenstein's House, she learnt many recipes and trained her cooking skills. Currently, she possessing vast knowledge and the capability of preparing almost any kind of food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. However, she generally prepares ramen because of Rai. Battles *Seira J. Loyard vs Hammer *Seira J Loyard vs Rozaria *Seira J. Loyard vs Taze *Seira J. Loyard vs Rostere *Seira J. Loyard vs Zarga Siriana *Seira J. Loyard and Rael Kertia vs Ignes Kravei and Anti-Clan Leader Weapons Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Ye Ran Category:Clan Leader Category:The RK-5 Category:Main Character Category:Female